Draco in Wonderland
by tender.glassy.romance
Summary: When Granger hits him with a cruciatus curse...Draco realizes he's not in Kansas anymore... 'That was a good try kid, but I suggest you keep practicing. I’m Draco Malfoy and nothing keeps me down. Now be a good girl and open the door for your better.'
1. One

_I am no longer a fan of A/N in stories. I believe it breaks up the story's natural flow, so I will **try** to post information only on my profile from this point forward. Clearly I've been writing this story for 8 years and only seem to update every four, but it is my hope that this story will be finished within the next year and a half. Also, I don't pretend to be British. I'm very very American(and PROUD!), but if any knowledgeable Brit wants to correct something I said or spelled wrong I'm more than willing to admit any mistakes and change them accordingly. Thanks. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Chapter One**_  
_

* * *

The room was closing in on him, and he soon would not be able to breathe. He swallowed hard and coughed into his shoulder several times. He could feel the sweat forming on his upper lip, but his limbs were permanently glued to his sides, so he did not brush it away. He shut his eyes and exhaled more times than necessary.

"I cannot do this," He stubbornly thought. He avoided Dumbledore's face and gazed around the Headmaster's office seeing several fascinating objects for allowing his eyes to rest on the wall behind the old wizard's head.

"I won't allow myself to sink...so..._low._ I can't ask him for help..."

his resolve kept slipping as every proud thought came to his was raised to never need help, but times were obviously changing...even for the Malfoys.

"Mr. Malfoy? Let us not lie to ourselves...you are in dire need of protection and have nowhere to go. I would not want to see one of my prized pupils die in a crossfire between Voldemort and the school." Draco's eyes turned to Dumbledore's twinkling ones, and watched as he sucked on a lemon drop. It seemed that the Headmaster always knew just what to say, to make any situation go in his favor.

"Is Dumbledore trying to say...that he will help?" Draco wondered to himself, still unsure. "Am I willing to take it?"

"Furthermore, I know that you are not ready to decide where your allegiance lies and I am not blaming you. It is difficult to go against all that you have been brought up to believe. And I know how you adore your father. I only want to keep you safe." Draco was shocked at the headmaster's words. He had always known that Dumbledore despised him.

"What are you saying?" Draco asked, warily. His naturally suspicious nature was returning, but so was his confidence. He found the courage to look the older man in the eye with more sureness.

"Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall and myself will send you away, but no one else will know. You'll be safe where we are planning to send you and I assure you, no one will ever be able to find you. If that is what you wish. And Voldemort is an irrelevant factor there."

Draco weighed situation. He could stay, and either be killed by "the good side" for being a Death Eater or be forced into serving the Dark Lord. The young Malfoy shuddered. The thought of being ripped apart by his enemies did not make him feel warm and fuzzy inside, but serving anyone didn't make him jump with glee.

"Ahh...the choices..." he thought sarcastically.

"People should serve Draco Malfoy, and never the other way around. But, being hunted like a dog doesn't suit me either."

"I suppose that is your answer then?" Draco realized he had thought his feelings aloud, and saw that his headmaster's eyes were twinkling...again.

"Well...why not? It's not like there is anything here for me. What do I have to lose?" he rationalized. His father would probably disown him for not becoming a Death Eater, anyhow.

"I'm so pleased you feel that way Draco. The potion for this type of travel takes weeks, but I had a feeling that you would feel that way. I have taken the liberty of completing it. In about an hour, it will be safe enough for you to use. Go say good-bye to your friends. I am sorry to say that it may be months or..." Dumbledore's voice trailed off, but Draco got the message. The young Slytherin may never return to this place again.

"It's a good thing I don't have many real friends," he thought.

Draco got up to leave Dumbledore's office, but something the Headmaster said rung in Draco's head. "_Difficult Potion? What type of traveling was he doing?"_

"What are you talking about, Professor? Where are you taking me that would need such a complicated potion to get there?"

The Headmaster smiled at his young student. He had always liked Draco. He was a little rough around the edges, but there was just something about that him.

"Draco, there is only one place I know that you will be safe from all of this. I won't say that it will be better than where you are now or happier, but it will be safer." Draco was smart enough to read between the lines, and realized that Dumbledore was bent on keeping his destination to himself.

Draco glared at the Headmaster and eased from the room, but not before hearing, "And pack lightly. You won't need much where you're going." It took all Draco had not to slam the door.

Draco Malfoy strolled through the halls of Hogwarts as if nothing was about to drastically change in his young life. He plastered a cocky grin on his overly beautiful face and strutted down the hallway like a seasoned peacock. He stood to his full height, which was the same height as his beloved father. He could feel the silky strands of his silver hair brush against his arms as he weaved through the crowds of people, effortlessly. Draco had let his hair grow down his back creating a remarkable resemblance between father and son. Draco sometimes wished he were more like his father inside as well. It would surely make his life simpler.

Bow and Scrape... Bow and Scrape...how easy was that to do? His father really did have it made. Draco was too proud for his own good. He blamed an over indulging mother who loved her own reflection so acutely that such a strong admiration of self was bound to rub off on her only snow haired child.

Draco glanced about him, and saw the usual expressions that accompanied his presence. Looks of pure hate and jealousy spread through the crowd. Draco couldn't help but feel proud of himself. To have so many people hate him because they knew that he was better than them was quite an accomplishment. He also saw expressions of admiration and adoration. Draco also got pleasure from that because to be **hated** and _loved_ was really saying something. What it was actually saying Draco did not know or care.

A loud crash echoed through the halls (all of the students that were hanging around the hallways were suddenly very worried about being late to class) and the hallway cleared quickly. This left Draco alone. Curious, Draco went to inspect the source of the sound. He found the Mudblood frantically trying to pick up her fallen books. The bottom of her ugly brown satchel had become un-stitched causing the accident. He smirked to himself; it could be a long while before he would be able to torment Granger again. How lucky he was to be at this place and at this time!

Life was sweet...oh so sweet...

"Well isn't this interesting; the Mud blood is all alone. Never thought I'd see the day. So, where are the Weasel and the Golden boy?" At the sound of his voice, the girl turned her head towards it, only to frown. Once she heard his comments, Hermione Granger shot knives at Draco's silver eyes, and curled her lip in disgust.

"Malfoy, I'm surprised to see you. Haven't seen you in a couple of days. I had assumed that you were busy terrorising some poor first year in the Forest. I can assume that Hogwarts' young minds are safe from you?" the Mud blood's tone was cool and distant. Hermione gathered the rest of her things, and strolled past her rival, without waiting for a reply.

Draco was actually impressed by the Mudblood's quick tongue, and today he would let her win. He was pressed for time anyway. "Touché." he said loud enough for her to hear.

Hermione paused in her step, and glanced over her shoulder at Draco, glared, then continued to walk away. A dull pain stung Draco's body; he would miss the Mudblood. She was the only person on his intellectual level in Hogwarts, and fighting her was something he would miss. He shook his head at those sentimental thoughts.

After getting past the picture outside the Slytherin house, he entered the common room. Naturally, there was no one in the common room, because class was in session, and for that, Draco was grateful. He did not want to have to be around other people at this time.

Draco Malfoy was not a particularly sentimental person, but after so many years of residing within these walls, he did feel a bit emotional. He sat in his favorite chair in the room, a silver wing back chair that was as soft as money could buy. His long body was instantly buried in the silky softness of the cushions, and he let the memories of the past six years flow through him like the river Thames.

He remembered his first encounter with that prat Potter, and how his kind offer of friendship was so humiliatingly shot down, his first kiss with some girl from Hufflepuff, and the day that he turned into a ferret.

"Talk about bittersweet." he whispered to the silence.

He got up from the chair, and went to his room to collect his belongings. Draco opened the door slowly, and let his eyes feast on his room for possibly the last time. It had five silver sheet covered beds with green drapes. He walked to the very last bed. His own space was slightly bigger than the other boys, after "persuading" them to let him have the largest bit of the room. If he recalled correctly, none challenged him on it, not even Blaise. _Bless the Malfoy legacy. _

He went over to his dresser, and took out all of his things, and tried to decide what he could not possibly live without. He found only three things: a pure gold dragon necklace that his parents had given him upon his birth, a small family portrait, and a tiny box that contained his very life. He then scribbled a quick note to Blaise, Goyle, and Crabbe simply saying, "See you around."

He threw his other things back into his drawers, and he left the dorms without looking back, not even once.

Draco stroked the tatoo of a large silver snake, with tiny yet real emeralds as the eyes, on his upper arm for courage before reentering Dumbledore's office. It reminded him to look strong in front of his Professors and to feign indifference to the whole situation. His father had been training Draco's tolerance for dark curses and he had done exceptionally well. Draco had been bleeding from the mouth, but still managed to pull himself up off the floor after a half hour of torture. He had been rewarded and punished with the body art. It was a triumphant reminder of his victory and a symbol of what disobedience would look like: a beautiful creature that was quick to strike if provoked. He pulled his sleeve back over his arm and barged into the room.

The three professors whipped around to look at him, but did not acknowledge him. The strain in their old eyes was salutation enough. Draco looked into his teachers' anxious faces, and hoped that for his safety it would be awhile before he saw them again.

"Are you ready, Draco?" McGonagall asked. She stared at him pointedly, under her spectacles, and he felt as if she were seeing straight through him. It felt strange leaving his life in this woman's hands.

"Where am I going?" he asked emotionlessly.

Snape sighed; he really did not want to be here right now, but for Draco he would do it. Snape wasted no time and launched into a blunt explanation: "You are going to an alternate universe that parallels to this one. When you get there, the people will act the same... only differently."

"I will be surrounded by the exact same people that are in this universe?" Draco was not shocked; Draco had studied up on alternate universes in his spare time. He found it all horribly fascinating.

"In theory, yes." Dumbledore interjected.

"If that's true, where is the Draco of that world?" His words seem to fall flat on the floor, and the occupants seemed uncomfortable.

There was a long pause, but finally Professor McGonagall spoke, "He is _assumed_ dead, and was given an unmarked grave for...reasons that I cannot say. Only a few people know of his death, and Professor Dumbledore and Fudge had negotations with those of that world. You are to take his place, and no one is to know that you are not their Draco. Are you following me?"

For moments, the Slytherin said nothing; he was silently mourning the loss of his other self who he had never met.

"Yes, I understand you." he managed to say.

"I know this is too much to take in, but we must ask more of you. In order to let you stay in that world as the other Draco, their Fudge wants you to find the other Draco. Be forewarned, my boy." Dumbledore said quickly, and this time there was no twinkle in those eyes.

Draco felt drained; this was a lot to sponge up, in all of five minutes. How was he supposed to find a dead man that wasn't really dead? What an idiotic notion! This was not what he had signed up for. Why did it seem that his life was getting _more_ complicated than it already was?

"Come along, Draco." The Potions Master soon tired of all of the drama swarming in the room. He was anxious to get the spell started and go back to class. Snape grabbed Draco's arm, and dragged him over to a bubbling cauldron.

"It's time for you to get going."

Without warning, Snape shoved him into the pot. Draco's skin burned on immediate contact and he felt as though something had gone wrong. He felt his body being knocked against the sides the cauldron and wanted to snap Snape's neck for screwing up the potion, until his skin ceased to burn. The hot liquid was gone. He was suddenly surrounded by rushing winds which knocked his body along the invisible walls between one world and the next. His brain was knocking against his skull, and Draco could feel every minute of it. Fortune had not been on his side, and he had remained conscious throughout the entire experience. Suddenly, he landed flat on his back with a hard thump. His brain smashed into the back of his eyes and Draco refused to open them. Finally, he opened his eyes to see where he was, but quickly closed them when white light came flooding into his fair colored pupils.

"Malfoy?"

The word echoed through his mind, and he almost felt as though the voice wasn't truly there. He felt disconnected from reality and everything seemed surreal. But, Draco was quickly brought back to reality when he realized that he recognized that voice as Potter's.

"Draco is that you?" another voice asked.

"Why does everyone keep saying my bloody name? Who else would it be?" he asked. Draco thought of his missing other self and almost laughed at the irony.

"It's nice to see you, as well Draco." the same voice replied. Draco looked up to see Dumbledore's twinkling eyes staring down at him. His mind began to buckle into itself as he took in his surroundings.

"Damn those bloody eyes of his." Draco thought to himself just before he escaped into the blackness.


	2. TWO

Chapter Two

Cold water bathed Draco's face, and a shiver ran the length of his body. He was barely awake from his splash, but he could hear snickers in the background. He tried hard to remember where he was; yet the answer came to him very slowly. He was in an alternate universe, if all had gone according to plan. Also, he remembered fainting into sleep, and he wondered how long he had been passed out. He slightly opened his silver eyes, enough to see the shining eyes of the Headmaster.

He could hear Dumbledore's voice, "Draco? Are you awake?" Draco opened his eyes, fully, and looked up at the headmaster of the other universe. The face of the kind professor looked identical to the one he had known for so long. Yet, he could feel a slight difference in this Dumbledore, but he couldn't place his finger on what it was.

He wiped the water from his face, and the remaining sleep that lingered in his eyes. He slowly rose up from the floor, and came to his senses." Why did you do that?" he hissed, angrily.

"No one dares pour water on a Malfoy (especially myself). No matter what the reason." he thought darkly to himself.

"To wake you up, of course. You've been unconscious for at least five minutes. We didn't want to take you to Madame Pomfrey, if we did, I'd never see you again." the headmaster answered jauntily.

"You make that sound like such a bad thing." The Weasel muttered under his breath, although everyone heard. The Golden Boy nudged his dumb red headed friend, and the Mudblood giggled into her hand.

"What a bunch of nit wits." He snickered to myself.

"Except, the Mudblood, but she's guilty by association." Draco quickly added.

Dumbledore smiled at all of his students, acting oblivious to the events unfolding right in front of his well-trained eyes. He said not a word of punishment to any of them, but he gave them all meaningful looks that quickly ended their banter.

The headmaster turned to the Golden Trio, and addressed them all by name, "Harry, Hermione, and Ron, we'll finish our discussion later on. Right now, I need to speak with Draco."

At the mention of their names, Draco, for the first time, inspected them all closely. He sized each up with his eyes, and they all seemed a bit off. Draco couldn't figure out what wasn't right, at first, but there was something very familiar, yet horribly different about them. Snape's words came back to Draco, "_when you get there, the people will be the same, … only different."_ The oxymoronhadn't made since then, but it made since now.

Ron's features seemed sharper, and almost dignified, a manner that Draco had never seen on a Weasley. Potter looked mostly the same, but the way he carried himself screamed, "I'm good and I know it." The two looked as if they owned the world, and they were just _allowing_ Draco to live in it…If he weren't so out of sorts he'd snap their necks.

But… if the truth be told, Granger was the one that seemed nothing like the one that he knew.

Her body was made exactly like the Granger of his world, but like the boys, it was the _manner_ that she carried herself that was nothing like his Granger. This girl's eyes were colder than the ice and held this haughty superiority that a Muggle born's eyes should not hold. Her hair was longer than his, stopping inches above her waistline, and all the strands of her oddly perfect looking hair were in their proper places. Her robes were expensive and obviously tailored to fit her trim body exactly. She looked well groomed and manicured to perfection. Her vainty was obvious to anyone with half a mind, therefore very few people were bound to notice.

"How different is different?" Draco wondered to himself. He tore his silver eyes from Granger's body, and shook his head.

The Golden Trio exited the room without another word, but the Mud blood did send Draco a look of hate.

"At least that hasn't changed." Draco whispered sarcastically.

As soon as Dumbledore was sure that they had gone, he smiled knowingly at Draco. "Well, I see your time travel was a success. Welcome to our universe."

"Thanks." he muttered. Draco at this moment really wished he was back at home, but it was a little late to be saying that, now wasn't it?

"I think that you and I should have a talk about what is expected of you, in this world. You may look like our Draco, but you certainly don't behave like him, or at least from what I have gathered from your file."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "How different are we talking about here?" He did not bother to ask about this so called "profile"; naturally he was the center of the universe but that didn't give anyone to write a book about it.

"The only explanation I can give is nature versus nurture. You are the same person, but you were born under different circumstances which explains small differences in your personalites. "

Draco's brain began to throb, couldn't he just speak in laymen's terms? "Well, thanks for explaining things to me so clearly." he mumbled in low tones.

"Okay, Draco, I'll put it in a simpler terms. You will find that here life is drastically opposite from your world. Here, Muggle borns are very respected and much adored. In our culture, if you are born of non-magic parentage, yet you're of magical blood, then you must hold special power. To rise from the dirty ashes of the Muggles, and still hold the authority of magic, is something to be celebrated."

"Pure bloods," Dumbledore continued, "are not always given the…respect that perhaps they deserve. Ironic, how in your universe Muggle borns get too little value, and in this one, perhaps given too much."

To say that Draco was shocked would be a complete lie. He simple nodded his head at the Professor, as if he heard this sort of talk everyday. In truth, Draco was in denial. He simply refused to believe that such a _heinous_ and _twisted_ world could possibly exist. His mind would not let him even consider the idea to be in any way valid. There was just no way. This otherworldly Dumbledore was a joker. Yes, this was all a silly prank. Well, Draco wasn't going to fall for his jest.

Because….

A society….

Where Muggle borns…

Rule…

Was…

Inconceivable.

Dumbledore saw Draco's stubborn disbelief, and sighed. He would get a large reality check, very soon. And, if his file was correct, a major dose of his own prejudice medicine.

"Now, you understand that the other Draco's behavior was much different than yours. If you are going to become him, then you must act like him. You don't want to arise any suspension."

Draco's curiosity about his other self grew ten fold. How different in actions could they be? And, was he really dead? "How do I act? Is the other me really dead?"

"To answer your first question, Draco left behind all of his things, including his journal, so you may read it to know more about him. And, between you and myself, and these four walls, I believe that he is quite alive. In my opinion, he is most likely hiding, waiting…"

"Hiding? Waiting? For what?" He asked, thoroughly interested now.

"That Mister Malfoy is what you must find out. Because, if he is in danger, then my boy, so are you." Although, he didn't want to admit it, it scared him to think that he may be in danger. Was there any where in any universe that he would ever be safe? Because, running through time and space certainly hadn't made him anymore protected.

Sensing his fear, Dumbledore added, "Naturally, the other professors and I will be watching out for you. All of the teachers have been alerted to keep an eye on you, but only Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape know the entire story. Do not worry your protection is of utmost importance to the school, and to the Minister of Magic."

* * *

Dumbledore and Draco tensely spoke for another few moments, before Draco was excused to go back to his dorm. He was instructed to wait there until the next class started, which he was expected to attend.

Draco walked throughout the school, trying to sort out how he was going to approach his new life. The biggest issue at hand was to discover the truth about what happened to his other self, but going about that was easier said, than done.

"Where to start?" he whispered, louder than he had intended. He was currently standing outside of the Slytherin House, but he couldn't make his lips move to say the Slytherin password, and the portrait was starting to look impatient…

"I'm scared to go in there," Draco realized, suddenly. He was as shocked by the thought, as anyone else would be. He never let his fear get to him, but he also had to face facts.

By walking through those doors, Draco would be sinking himself into a new life that he possibly wasn't ready for. The password of Slytherin seemed like dirt in his mouth at that moment; and no matter how much confidence he tried to muster, it just wasn't enough.

Luckily, Draco was saved from his spasm of low esteem, by voice of surprise, calling out his name. " Draco?" a feminine voice asked, incredulously.

The white haired boy turned around, at the sound of his voice to see…Blaise...sort of. The raven-haired girl, that had called his name, was Blaise, if he had been a girl. A disgusted shudder ran through his body, as he looked him…her over. Blaise was sexy, a fact that revolted him to the core.

"I always knew there was something queer about that guy." he thought.

Blaise rushed over to Draco and threw herself upon him. Draco caught her, easily, and felt awfully queer, when she hugged him. Remembering that the real Blaise was actually taller than him, and this girl was at least a foot shorter, also made him feel a bit funny, but he didn't know why.

"Where have you been?" she screamed, as she pulled away from him. Before waiting for him to answer, Blaise promptly kicked him in the shin with her shoes.

If Draco needed any proof that this was in fact Blaise, he just got it. The real Blaise used to do the same thing when he got angry, when he and Draco had been children. Apparently, girl Blaise was still in the kiddy phase.

"Bloody hell! What's wrong with you woman? No body kicks a Malfoy." He yelled in his usual coldness, as he frantically checked his aching knee for any sign of a bruise on his pale skin.

"If I have a bruise, you'll pay for that Zabini." He growled in a low and lethal tone. He instinctively slammed her against the wall and stared her down as though she were the Boy Blaise. For a long moment, Blaise looked shocked then stricken, but Draco was too thoroughly pissed off to notice or care. The young Malfoy glared at Blaise, he was waiting for the apology that he knew was coming. No one dared to openly humiliate a Malfoy, and Zabini knew it.

For about two minutes, the two Slytherins just stood watching each other, and with each passing moment, Draco's fragile patience grew thinner and thinner, until, "Well? Where's my apology? And, close your mouth, you look like a blowfish." He slowly released her from the wall, but continued to stare.

Blaise was instantly snapped out of stupor, and smiled, wickedly, "Draco, I had no idea that you could be so…controlling. I like it." She whispered the last words into his ear, but Draco showed no emotion.

"You certainly have changed since you left a month ago. Where were you?" She said, sounding slightly flirtatious.

"I've been…around." He answered, coolly, as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm surprised Dumbledore let you stay, after pulling a stunt like that, just disappearing for a whole month. It was so unlike you."

Draco was puzzled by what Blaise had said, but he shook it off, and offered her one of his irresistible, mischievous smiles. He decided to forget that she was a man in another world. "You kidding, the old bag practically begged me to come back."

Blaise laughed, and smiled up at him, adoringly. She then, pushed herself up against him, and let a finger trail along his jaw line. "Maybe, we could go out for firewhiskey sometime." He simply raised an amused eyebrow, and forcefully ignored all of the memories of the boy Blaise, which were flowing through his mind like wine.

Draco simply shrugged, "Maybe." A slow smile grew on her face, and the girl started to walk down the hall, to her first destination.

He continued to stare at her for a second later, and then he turned back to the portrait, and said the password. His lost self-confidence was now in its rightful place.

* * *

Draco found himself in the boy's dormitories, and he just looked around, amazed that this room did look very close to the one he knew. He automatically walked down toward the very last bed, but stopped half way there.

"What if my bed isn't in the same place it used to be?" That thought truly rattled him, because the last bed signified power. If Draco didn't have the last bed, then he didn't have anything. He ran to the last bed, and fortunately it was still his.Draco wondered what kind of person he was in this universe, especially since running into Blaise and seeing how strangely she responded to his natural behavior.

He sat down on the bed cautiously. Draco was afraid to touch anything, he felt almost as if he were intruding on someone else's life. But when a framed photo caught his eye, Draco let the thought fade away. He reached for the picture and peered at the faces. It was a picture of his father, mother, and his other self. He studied it carefully and saw the slight difference in them. These people looked unbelievably happy: his parents were kissing in the snow, while the other Draco made a snowman.

Acute jealousy seeped into his heart, as he saw smiles on his parent's faces for the first time. Sadly, they weren't even really his parents. Draco opened a drawer on his tiny dresser, and thrust the vile picture in it, and harshly shut the drawer. He never wanted to view it again. He couldn't take all the happiness that emitted from it.

In a desperate attempt to erase the memory of the happy Malfoy's, Draco started going through all of the things that Draco two –as he had decided to call him- left behind. After fifteen minutes, he had searched through everything, and had found nothing that showed that Draco two had left intentionally.

At the moment, he made this conclusion; his dragon necklace fell to the hard ground. Draco reached down, and picked up the necklace, and slipped back around his neck, but a thought came to him…

"I would never leave my dragon necklace, or my box." He thought out loud. He looked around on his dresser and found the necklace, but after searching even more thoroughly, the box did not turn up.

"I'd never go anywhere without that bloody black box. I must have known just what I was doing." Draco thought. Tired, Draco fell on his pillow only to feel something hard on his head. He grabbed the pillow and saw a notebook concealed underneath.


	3. THREE

Part Three 

Draco snatched up the green notebook. He examined it thoroughly, and found that it was Draco two's journal. He momentarily forgot about the missing box, and curiously opened the journal. He flipped through the book, and only found blank page after blank page. Draco's patience wore thin after each bare page appeared in his view that is until he remembered something.

"At least my other self had a brain." He thought sarcastically. The Slytherin put his hand on the cover of the book, and the book shone a dull yellow, but quickly faded. This time, the pages were filled with Draco's neat handwriting. Draco skimmed through the book to find a current entry, and found one that was about six months old, and also one of the last entries in the journal.

April 15 2003 

_I've come upon a terrible secret. It was by complete accident, and by no fault of my own. I wouldn't have even gone down there, if her Highness hadn't made me so angry. Yes, she's to blame for all of this. If she would just leave me be! I'm the best wizard in year six, and she knows it. That bloody witch! This is all her fault…_

The bell signifying the end of class rang loudly, and Draco shut the book. "I'll finish reading it later." He spoke into the silent room. He rummaged through his robe pockets, and found the schedule that Dumbledore had written up for him. His next class was with McGonagall.

* * *

Draco slowly walked through the portrait that hung in the dungeons. His heart pounded hard against his rib cage, and he could feel his body heat rising to feverish degrees, and he pulled at the collar of his shirt. Draco Malfoy was afraid. He felt like he was burning, but he refused to show it. "I'm a Malfoy, and we never show discomfort, no matter what the situation." Draco chanted this quote that his mother had taught him as a child, over and over in his mind.

He walked up the steps, passing faces he knew and some he didn't, but all of them goggled at him, like they were seeing a ghost. This didn't particularly surprise him, people had been watching him all of his life. Draco gave them his famous glare and they quickly passed on. He continued to McGonagall's class, and pushed his nervousness aside. As he neared her door, he recognized all of the faces, some he could tolerate, and most he couldn't.

Most resembled gawking fish with their mouths hanging open, at the sight of the missing Draco Malfoy. Much to their surprise he glared coldly at all of them, while fidgeting with his shirt collar. He glided through the crowd like he owned the hallways, and ignored everyone around him. Draco even had the gall to push Neville Longbottom out of his way, and curled his lip in disgust at the Gryffindor.

"What in Merlin's name happened to Draco Malfoy?" The crowd thought in unison.

Meanwhile, Draco was not a happy wizard, not in the slightest. He was hotter than Hell in his robes and he was the center of attention. Normally, he worked at being the center of attention, but he only felt annoyed all the way around.

Out of the corner of his eye, Draco could see Harry Potter and his band of twits coming up to him. Draco sighed heavily, he wasn't in the mood for a battle. The Slytherin Prince mentally prepared for the Weasel to start yelling mindless insults, while turning an extremely fascinating shade of red. But, Weasley never said a word. Draco shook his head, "I could be losing my mind, but considering who I am, that's impossible."

"So, the Pure blood has finally returned. I was truly beginning to worry." He heard a voice that sounded strangely similar to the Mudblood's, but he threw that thought away. He swiftly turned his body to meet the voice and give them a good thrashing for addressing him in such a rude manner, only to be face to face with Granger. Eww…

"I'm not in the mood for your antics Granger. And, you should be thanking Merlin that I'm not. On a normal day I would have hexed you for speaking to me in such a tone. See that it doesn't happen again, Mudblood."

The crowd gasped in a shocked union and Potter and Weasel looked first shocked, then horribly angry. Granger's face contorted in rage, but quickly metamorphosed into a sly smirk. Draco rolled his eyes, and closed the gap between where he stood and McGonagall's class. "Whatever. These people are even dumber than the pansies from my world," he thought, angrily.

Not sure how things were run in her class, Draco strolled up to McGonagall's desk, and gave her a questioning look. Her features softened ever so slightly, as she acknowledged his presence. "Your seat is next to Mr. Potter's in the second row. I'm happy to see that your trip here was a safe one." Draco suppressed the tantrum that threatened to rise in him, and curtly nodded.

"Oh, and I need to speak with you after class, concerning your new arrangements." The Professor called out.

Draco angrily went over to Potter, and gracefully took his seat. The Boy Who Was a Bloody Pain in his Arse, glared openly at Draco, but the blonde forgot his anger long enough to smirk at his enemy. "Is there something wrong with your eyes, Potter?" he asked with a stony laugh as Harry's gaze intensified.

"Maybe…traveling here wasn't such a bad idea. It's so easy to get rise out them. I like it here."

* * *

Aggravated, that is exactly what Draco Malfoy was. McGonagall was a hard cookie; she made Draco tell her exactly what he had learned from the McGonagall of his world, and sadly Draco was behind, not by very much, but still behind. The Professor was making him come for a one on one session every Saturday morning, which he knew would be lovely.

Potions class with Snape was next on Draco's schedule, and the Slytherin wondered how different he would be. An image of Snape giggling and frolicking through the dungeons flashed through his mind. A shudder of disgust ran through him. Considering how mad everyone here was, it really wouldn't suprise him if Snape was a bit off.

* * *

"Over here, Draco! I'm your partner, remember?" Pansy Parkinson waved a hand toward him, and beckoned him to come over. Draco growled inwardly, how much worse could one insanely crappy day get? Pansy rushed to Draco's side and dragged him to their seats. She plopped them both down, but did not let go of him.

"Draco…I've missed you and…our talks." She said in a voice that was supposed to sexy, but sounded more like a pig snorting. And, their "talks" made his stomach turn; Draco hoped that Parkinson had latched herself on to some other poor sod.

"Shove off, Parkinson." Draco barked, irritated, as he took his arm back from her. For a split second, her face mirrored hurt. She quickly forgave him and reattached herself to his arm. Draco bit his lip, hard, trying to keep his temper under control.

"Oh! Draco! You're burning up!" Pansy pressed the back of hand up to Draco's forehead, ignoring his protests. "Is that why you've been gone for so long, because you were ill?"

The Slytherin was too tired to come up with a better excuse for his long absence, and for lack of a better answer, replied, "Sure Parkinson."

"Sorry Mate!" Crabbe suddenly said, while slapping Draco on the back. Goyle came up behind Crabbe and nodded his head in agreement. "Was it dark curse, or some thing like that?"

Draco threw his hands up in defeat, and silently said to himself, "I am surrounded by idiots! But…at least some things haven't changed. Parkinson's still has delusions of our nonexistent relationship, and Crabbe and Goyle are just plain dumb."

Snape stalked into the dungeons with a frustrated expression on his face. He walked up to Draco while staring him in the eye, causing all of the class to look at the long lost Malfoy. "See me after class." Snape then continued his journey to his desk. Everyone's attention stayed on Malfoy.

Draco glared coldly at his classmates, "What?" he asked dangerously, and his classmates got the message, and turned around. He scanned the room, and all of the faces looked familiar, (except Zabini). Draco quickly averted his eyes from Blaise, and let his eyes fall on the Golden Trio, only to find that they were short one person. Hermione Granger.

The Potions Professor rapped his knuckles against his desk, bringing everyone back to their grim reality. "Class, today we are going to be taking extensive notes, so-" the sound of a large crash outside the room cut off Snape.

A rather pathetic and weak voice whimpered, "Professor Snape…I don't think I can feel my legs…I must have lost them on the way down the stairs…"

The perturbed Potions teacher yelled in annoyance, then stalked down the aisle, towards the door, when the Mudblood showed up at the entrance. Snape swept past her, but a few steps later halted, and then retraced his steps to meet her.

"You're late." he remarked, bluntly.

"Am I?" Granger's eyebrow went up inquiry, but her tone held no remorse.

"Fifty points…forget it. I'm not even in the mood to enjoy it." He then swept past her to help the poor git who fell down the stairs. Once, he was gone, Hermione's lips formed into a triumphant smirk, as she found her seat.

Draco sat in his seat, stunned. Never, had he ever thought he'd see the day when Hermione Granger walked late into Snape's class and get not a word of punishment. "What kind of sick world is this?" he muttered under his breath.

Snape's booming voice could be heard all the way down the hallway, "Blast it all, Orpheilous! How in Merlin's name did you do this? Forty points from Hufflepuff…for being a complete Nit wit!"

"I'm sorry, Sir…"Orpheilous whimpered back. Draco felt like whimpering too.

* * *

Draco sat at the Slytherin table for dinner, but he couldn't eat the food on his plate. He watched as all the others in the Great Hall were laughing and chatting, just as they had in his world, (which to keep from confusing himself, he had dubbed "the real world") and he felt sick to his stomach (literally). Draco saw their happy faces and he could feel the warmth that radiated from the people in the Great Hall.

He felt like an outsider looking in, but he was almost used to that feeling. Almost. Draco looked around the room and his eyes fell on Granger and Weasley. They both looked as if they were sharing a juicy secret the world could never know. Her lips were inches from his ear as she spoke; a wicked grin formed on Weasley's face and he nodded furiously with whatever she said.

Goyle at this moment took Draco's attention, and the blonde boy forgot about the conspiring duo, although perhaps he shouldn't have…

* * *

"Your head is still burning Draco." Pansy reminded Draco, as they walked down to the dungeons. The two were lagging behind the other Slytherins, and most were already in the dorms.

"So good of you to notice, Parkinson. Don't you have somebody else to bother?" Draco snapped, aggravated. He looked around and saw that the last person in the hallway was disappearing behind the portrait.

Pansy's concerned face quickly changed, and she looked madder than Draco had ever seen her. "I don't know what has happened to you! But, all I know is that I don't like this change in you. Not one bit. I don't what your problem is, but you better fix it soon."

Draco smirked at her, and his emotionless chuckle rang through the now empty hallways. " Pansy dear... I'll pretend I didn't hear that, but too many people have tried to thrash me, today. I am not happy Pansy darling and I'm not a very nice, when I'm mad. Am I understood?" His voice was silky, but Pansy could hear the underlying threat he left lingering in the air.

"Draco…what's happened to you?" Pansy whimpered tearfully. Draco's conscience decided at this moment to come back from its _very_ long vacation. Draco raked his long fingers through his hair allowing his sleeves to fall down and reveal his bare arms. Noticing the flash of green on his forearm, he quickly stopped touching his hair. Draco's arms fell to his sides in attempt to cover his arms. His quick motions were not fast enough, because she caught a glimpse at his three month old secret. Pansy gasped when she saw the drawing that was permanently imprinted on her beloved's skin and took a step backwards.

"Look, I'm…sorr-" Draco began to apologize, but stopped when he saw the look on Pansy's face, "What is it now, Parkinson?"

The wheels slowly began to turn in Pansy's brain, and she recalled how different Draco had acted that day, and realized that something just didn't add up. She walked over to Draco, and yanked his sleeve upward to look at the tattoo.

"This can't be my Draco," she thought to herself. Pansy looked straight into his eyes while noticing that they were exactly like the ones she knew, only devoid of any emotion.

"But, he has to be Draco, because no one has eyes like that…" she continued to say to herself.

Draco stood watching Parkinson's facial features change, and he was vaguely interested in what was going on in her tiny brain. After watching her think for a few minutes, he began to lose patience. He wrestled his arm back and started to move past her.

"You aren't my Draco." Pansy's voice echoed through the corridor. Draco's brain froze for a moment, but he didn't show it.

He spun on his heel, "What did you say?"

"You are not my Draco!"she repeated.

Draco growled, "I warned you Parkinson. I am Draco Malfoy."

Pansy rolled her eyes, trying not to let on how scared she was, "I never said you weren't Draco Malfoy, I said you weren't **_my_** Draco."

"There is a difference," she added softly.


	4. FOUR

**Chapter Four**

Draco blinked, and his icy eyes fixed on Pansy, as she looked up at him. "Do not speak of something that you nothing about."

"Then explain it to me, Draco. Whatever…whoever you are, I can help you. Talk to me." She pleaded with him. The blonde girl extended her hand to the Malfoy heir, and he eyed it warily, contemplating his next move. Which, just so happened to be fainting in Pansy's arms.

Draco woke in a very familiar place, the hospital wing. He had this strange feeling that he was actually floating. He looked around the room, and wondered why he always seemed to be waking up in strange surroundings. It was actually becoming quite annoying.

He didn't ponder this for long, because the stern face of Madam Pomfrey came into his direct line of vision. She tsked, and gave him a disapproving look that seemed to say, "You should be asleep!"

She put a warm hand on his head, and gave him another disapproving look. "Your fever is still too high! You should be resting, but at least I don't have to force feed you." She then walked over to cabinet, and pulled out a spoon, and a bottle. She quickly went over to his side, and poured the contents of the bottle onto the spoon.

The foul smell of the liquid hit Draco's sensitive nose, making his face scrunch up. Madam Pomfrey pursed her lips at Draco's face, and continued to pour. "Open your mouth, Draco." Of course, he did the exact opposite, and closed his lips tightly. The nurse frowned, realizing that she would have to get creative.

"Pansy Parkinson is waiting outside, to visit you."

Draco immediately opened his mouth to protest, when the crafty witch shoved the spoon through his lips. The blonde glared at the older woman as a revolting taste spread through his mouth. Draco was ready to spit it out, hopefully all over the nurse.

"Swallow." Madam Pomfrey said in a warning tone as though she had read his thoughts. Draco did so, but he swore that she would pay.

"There's a good boy," She said with an almost smile, "But, Pansy Parkinson is waiting outside for you." Madam Pomfrey walked over to the heavy white sheets that separated him from the world. She pulled back the curtains in a rapid motion, revealing one Pansy Parkinson.

Draco studied the girl, whose black hair surrounded her. Pansy's face was pointing towards the ground, and when she looked up, he nearly caught his breath. Parkinson's eyes were swirling with emotion but he couldn't fathom what she was thinking. Her eyes fixed on him, in such an innocent manner, and Draco knew that this was not the girl he had left behind.

She tentatively made her way, to his bedside, and slowly seated herself next to him on the bed. He continued to study her with a sick fascination, as realization crept over him. "I could have loved Pansy. _If_…I had met her here." It wasn't strange in the least that he decided perhaps Parkinson could have been the one for him. The most ironic part was she had said not a word to him nor had he said a word to her.

"The two of you are in love." He stated stoically.

"Yes." Pansy said with a half hearted smile.

"I am from another world. Or, have you gathered this?" He asked, not wanting to waste time with idiotic conversation.

"No, I hadn't, but I knew that there was something off about you. That would explain why you are so like my Draco, yet so different." Pansy took the news that another person had taken the place of lover quite easily. This was not what he had expected.

Draco raised an eyebrow inquiry, and she continued. "Your actions are so bold and conceited. He would be subtler in his manner, even in the smallest things like how he walked. You…are so confident that it amazes me. You walk through halls as if you built them yourself. You do not bow to the "Trio" like everyone else."

For once, Draco looked truly puzzled, "Why would I bow to Scar head and his merry crew?"

Pansy looked at Draco with amusement shining in her eyes. This Draco was so much bolder, than her Draco. He was something different, because he was so blatantly honest.

"Because, they rule this school, more or less. They've never said that out loud, but somethings don't have to be put into words to be understood."

Draco shook his head while taking in the information. His conversation with Dumbledore started to awaken in his mind. His denial was starting to deteriorate. "If I were to say the word Muggle born, what would come to your mind?" Draco asked tentavitally, afraid of the answer.

"Always banging on about how much better they are, as opposed to Purebloods."

Draco nodded his head, numbly, and slowly began to face facts, sort of. "But that's ludicrous! Where I come from Purebloods are better as it should be."

Pansy shook her head with that type of attitude Draco would never make it in this world. "One day, you will see that no one should be better than anyone else. One day." Pansy immediately stood up to leave, but Draco quickly pulled her back down.

"You're angry with me." He said in an astonished, yet amused tone.

Pansy whipped her head around to glare into his eyes, "Yes, if you must know."

"Why?" He asked, as he cocked his head to the side.

"Because you're so…so…Ugh!" Draco smirked at the pretty blonde's frustration.

"If I have heard that once I've heard it a million times, although never from you. I heard it mostly from mudblood Granger."

"Mudblood Granger? Do you mean Hermione Granger?"

"Naturally."

"Draco, I think it would be best if you refrained from using that word. If you value that perfect face of yours."

"Do you think I'm afraid of Potter and his side kicks? I'll take all three of them on any day." He growled, murder was suddenly in his mind.

Pansy sighed loudly, "Bloody hell. Re-educating you is going to take a while."

* * *

Draco sat growling at his new and only mate, Pansy. They were sitting in the Slytherin common room, in a darkened corner, where no one could hear them. Pansy was "re-educating" him on the rules of Hogwarts.

"So, you are telling me that I am a real wanker?" He asked her.

"You aren't a wanker, Draco. You are very sensitive, bordering meek, and polite."

"In other words, Potter, only better looking?"

"I suppose." Pansy answered, deciding to agree with him, rather start another fight.

"This world is ridiculous! Everything is so demented. I cannot find my other self, I may be in danger, and worst of all…in the hierarchy of Hogwarts Granger is higher than me!"

Pansy looked at him, with less than pity. "Sorry, Draco. That's just how it is. Besides, Hermione is not all that bad. Well, once you get past that vain exterior."

"Wait a second! Vain? Who said anything about her being vain? I'm the vain one."

* * *

Draco soon found himself out of Pansy's company, and in Snape's. Draco was sitting in his office, waiting for the professor to reveal himself. The Potion's Master had called for Draco, when he was working with Pansy. Draco could only imagine that he wanted to talk more about the switching universes ordeal in greater detail.

Draco heard the heavy footsteps of the Potions professor, but then heard the shuffling of other feet, traveling down the hallway. He looked over his shoulder, to see McGonagall, Snape, and Dumbledore. He raised an eyebrow at them, then shrugged and turned back around.

"Well, hello again, Mr. Malfoy. I trust that your partial first day went well?"

"Peachy keen, Headmaster." Draco's words were dipped in venom, but the kind old Headmaster ignored him.

"Marvelous! So that means you are in a perfect mood to receive more instruction."

"Surely." The Slytherin replied, as the three adults came into his line of sight.

"I am not sure if I made this clear to you, or not, but there is a war brewing here. The muggle borns and those who are of mixed background are tired of having purebloods around. They want to be rid of your kind, Draco." Draco tried to keep his emotions from showing, but failed miserably.

"But, we will discuss that later on, my boy."

The headmaster smiled at him, "We have more important things to discuss. A trusted friend of mine is a seer. This friend of mine is a very respectable wizard, and so are his visions. He has predicted that something awful will happen to you, Mr. Malfoy. It is not at all pleasant."

"Nothing to worry about Professor, I am not a friend to pleasant it seems." Draco whispered darkly.

"It would seem that way, Draco, but I am quite sure that things will not always be that way. The seer has also seen many other, rather positive things for you, my boy. Sadly, I cannot tell you what they are, but I am sure you trust me."

Before Draco could reply with a biting comment, the headmaster continued, "He also saw another very important thing, Draco. You are very important to this world and the war that is boiling in our midst. That is why his first vision cannot be allowed to happen." The headmaster trailed off then began speaking again.

"What I really want to talk is about the plan that the professors and I have come up with, to protect you."

"What would that be?"

"Our plan is simply this," McGonagall cut in, "You will not be allowed to leave school campus, unless it is absolutely necessary. If you do go out, you will have an appointed escort, presumably Professor Snape. Professor Dumbledore will also be giving you a very special ring, which he owns the mate to. If you are in danger, he will sense it. You may not loiter in the hallways, after your class; go immediately to your next one. Never tarry anywhere."

"We will also have a student that will travel with you everywhere to be in the places that the professors cannot."

Draco suddenly felt ill. He was not the type to enjoy the company of others for extremely long periods of time. His patience was constantly waning and the idea of having a full time escort did not please him. He should have remained in his own world.

"To pick your escort, we found someone that had the almost identical schedule to your own: Harry Potter. His friends also have similar schedules. I suspect that the four of you will become quite friendly over the year." McGonagall continued.

The headmaster watched as his student went white with shock, then red with anger. "Cheer up, my boy. It's only for a year or so, surely you can deal with them for that long."

"Don't be angry if three of your students turn up missing Professor."


	5. FIVE

A/N If anyone remembers from three years ago…I changed the name of the story…but I'm not counting on a large following of the story so who cares what the name is but me. ;) I've only recently came back to the world of fan fiction, looking over my old fics and discovering that some had potential. Hopefully this was one of them.

Chapter Five

A man could only be asked to take so much in one 48 hour period. Draco awoke with Goyle rolling out of bed with a thud (typical), and slowly arose himself. He followed Pansy to the Great Hall for breakfast and surveyed the room for Potter and friends. He decided to stuff a muffin in his mouth (with sophistication of course) and run to class before they could find him. Did Dumbledore truly expect him to be seen with the likes of those three?

He nodded at Pansy, who was already well versed on his plan to escape his bodyguards. She rolled her eyes and continued to gossip with the other girls at the table about Susan Bone's recent social suicide. Draco sprinted out of the Great Hall, while managing to look absolutely dashing with his wind blown hair flying through the air. His perfect skin glistening in the morning sun as the rays shown down-

"Going somewhere Malfoy?" Ron Weasley slashed through his daydreams with a sneer. Draco glanced behind him and noticed a three person entourage trailing behind.

"My dear Weasley, some of us come to school for an education. You may have the intelligence of a mandrake root, but that does not apply to all of us." The infamous "Weasley Red" appeared on his cheek, which made Draco satisfied with some normalcy.

"I could careless about what has gotten into you Malfoy. You are a nothing and your bad boy act may fool everyone else, but you've never fooled me. You are a dirty little inbreed and it will be my pleasure to rub you out." The words burned into Draco's skin as an eerie familiarity echoed in his mind. That sounded very much like something he had said before. It sounded distorted when it was thrown back in his face.

"Granger, I do not know what has gotten into _you_. It will be my pleasure to educate you on Pureblood Supremacy if you wish you dirty blooded muggle. I have always wanted to rip you a part limb from limb. Shall I start now?" Draco's wand instantly pointed at Granger's body. Her men started for Draco, but she halted them.

"No," she said with a smirk. "Let him have his little delusions. We all remember the last time he threatened us."

"You didn't have the courage to do it then and you still don't you spineless abomination. Put your wand down before you get hurt." Granger gave him a look that scratched its way into his memory. She was a predator playing a cat and mouse game. She would allow him to scramble away for a moment promising freedom before smashing her claws into his back.

Draco Malfoy was not a mouse, but found himself outnumbered. He lowered his wand with shame and allowed them to escort him to class. They had won this round, but there would be more.

------------------

The first thing he did was naturally ditch his terrible threesome. After Snape's class, he purposely lost himself in the mass of students crowding the hallways. He cautiously looked around for any sign of the trio, and breathed a sigh of relief when he found none. He didn't care for lunch, so he decided to sneak back into his room.

Once there, Draco pulled out Draco Two's diary and began to read the last entry.

May 29

_Father has sent me a new set of robes, as an early homecoming gift. He always finds ways for to spoil me. I miss Father and our long talks about life. I could use a good talk right now, but I am frightened. I have Pansy to talk to, but I'm more concerned in snogging her senseless. I hope she doesn't think I'm too forward, but I've never been so ready to share my body and soul with another person. I love her. And, because I love her I can't talk to her about this awful demon clawing at my heart. Father is off on business and I cannot burden him… I feel… strange. I must share my burdens with you, Journal. _

_My thoughts are not my own anymore. An earthly darkness has descended on me and I find myself wanting to do the most terrible things that I dare not speak of. My horror is gripping at me… I am not** a** monster. I am Monster. My dreams are filled with my fingers bloodied from untold crimes. I want to conceal these surpressed evils, but they grow within me daily. The Monster is calling me, and its voice is sweet…so melodious…so tantalizing. The Monster is so beautiful and powerful (but my Pansy is kind). The Monster wants me to dig myself insider her, claw my way into the essence of her and become one with her. She whispers in my bloody dreams to embrace her unforgiving power…to be her. Her darkest secrets come to me when Her Highness passes me by…pushing me down….dirtying my blood. The Monster whispers that once Purebloods were Kings! With her…We could be again. She beckons me…And I want her…_

_BUT…I MUST NOT FOLLOW! I MUST NOT ANSWER ITS CALL. I am so close to relinquishing control, but Pansy would never understand. She wouldn't share me with the Monster, because she's better than that. I love Pansy…but Monster is calling… Perhaps neither will keep my heart…but she whispers so sweetly in my ear…….._

_I am Monster. _

Draco slammed the book closed and hurled it against the wall. He stared at it from across the room, but nothing happened. Was he truly frightened of a book? What sort of idiot admitted to that? He shook his head and swished his wand "Accio Journal!"

He pulled open a drawer and threw the foul thing into it and sighed. Draco Two was a completely twisted fellow, and a shame to his namesake. Draco shivered when he recalled what he'd read. Was Draco Two truly crazy or was there something sinister going on? Draco did not want to find out, but he wanted to be rid of this mess.

"He mentioned 'Her Highness'. Obviously that's Granger. He has some serious issues with her, but she never bothered me that much. She's just a filthy mudblood… who cares about her?" Draco tried to make some understanding of what he'd discovered.

"I'm looking at this wrong. Everything here seems to be backwards… As disgusting as it sounds, she's the Pureblood and we're the mudbloods… I can get under Granger's skin with one word. Perhaps this girl has the same effect on him, but that doesn't explain why he went completely bonkers…"

------

"Pansy, you know him better than anyone. Did the mudblood drive him mad?" Draco, not one for small talk, got straight to point. Annoyed that she was rudely awoken from her nap, Pansy glared.

"A little warning Malfoy."

Draco raised an eyebrow, "Malfoy is it?"

Her eyes narrowed even more, "You're not Draco. I had to make some sort of distinction between you two. Besides, You've hardly earned the name. He's ten times the man you are." She flipped her hair back and turned toward the common room fire.

Fire ignited in his veins, and he snatched her cheeks and twisted her body to face him. He spared no ounce of strength as he snapped her around. He tired of the disrespect everyone exhibited towards him. It was time to stop playing nice and do what Malfoy's did best. He pushed his face as close to hers as possible dismembering her with his eyes. To an outlooker, It seemed he and Pansy were enjoying a snogging session and he used that to his advantage.

"I don't have time for this. I could careless what you think of me you little butter brain. If you ever want to see your little 'Draco' again, then I suggest you do as I say. This is how it will work: I command and you follow. Now answer my question."

Pansy considered slapping Malfoy across the face, but was too paralyzed with fear. His presence was too strong and his body blazed with unchecked authority. Her resolve was too weak to challenge him. His soul was crushing hers, so she did as she was told.

"She hurt him. Hermione got to all of the Slytherins, but no one took her taunting worse than him. He never fought back; he just let her kick him around. It's not healthy to bottle up all your anger inside. Apparently, you wouldn't know anything about that."

"Haven't had the pleasure Love." He stated as he flicked her away with disgust. He charged out of the common room with his black robes billowing behind him.

Pansy rubbed her aching flesh, and gritted her teeth. "Egocentric bastard."

--------

Something Pansy said dug itself into his mind._ It's not healthy to bottle up all your anger inside… _Malfoy had an idea that's what drove Draco crazy. He knew he had stumbled onto a very important piece of the puzzle. Malfoy reasoned that his other self was still a Malfoy (a shabby one but still one nonetheless) and Malfoy's did whatever it took to rid themselves of unwanted emotions. Draco didn't want Granger to win, but he never fought her…

"He must have found another way to relieve himself," Malfoy whispered. He stopped in the middle of the hallway and threw his head back with laughter. He had been here only a couple of days and he'd already solved the mystery. Case closed…now he could go on with his life. He was tired of living as that sodding idiot anyway.

He began to strut down to Dumbledore's office, when something smashed into the back of his head. Before his world faded to nothing, he could hear a woman giggling.

---

Bright light pummeled into his face. "Wake up Inbreed." He heard Granger snarl.

Malfoy's eyes snapped open and he glared. "Sod off." It was too bright to make out the shapes of his captors, so he shielded his eyes. A lumos spell gone terribly awry was his guess.

"You will end this little renegade act you've been sporting, if you're smart." Potter barked.

"For someone who lived most of his life in a broom closet I find your threats slightly… too stupid to warrant a reply," Malfoy countered.

"How dare you!" Weasley bellowed. Malfoy could see his figure charging toward him and shifted his weight in a different direction. The Weasel tripped over Malfoy's leg and went toppling over.

"Let's cut out the goons Granger. I think we both know you and I are the only half intelligent people here to my dismay. What do you really want from me? Want to learn about the male anatomy from the only one here who actually has one? I'm truly flattered, but I can't have your muddy fingers on my clean skin."

"Crucio" she shrieked. Aggravated pain ripped into and through him for one blood pounding moment. He withered in pain but did not cry out. He had been given the curse enough to hold his tongue longer than most, but it was still the most indescribable pain. Luckily, Granger didn't want to test his strength as much as his father usually wished to. Her desire weakened the curse and he was able to hold his body from bursting. His heart cracked behind his ribs and he felt knife cuts sailing up and down his limbs, but he held on. His father's training lessons had actually been useful- despite their _unconventional_ nature.

Granger may have been insane, but she wasn't stupid and she was still a Gryffindorf. She had too much so called honor to blast him with an Unforgivable unless this world had become possibly more out of whack then it was from the start. Her aggression was accelerating every moment at an alarming rate… as though a monster had gotten into her too. This was not Granger of any universe and he knew it had everything to do with a mad Draco frolicking around making everyone miserable.

Malfoy was not interested in why Granger had gone crazy and didn't find it in himself to forgive her, despite the demon that ruled her. He hated her. She needed to die, but he needed her as bait so that would have to come later.

His body wiggled uncontrollably after she had lowered her wand and he hoped he could pull himself up and retain some dignity. He noted absently that the lumos spell had waned and they were left in a candlelit room. He expected her 'boys' to be shocked by her behavior and they were for a split moment. Their faces filled with horror as did her own, but quickly unreasonable anger returned to them. They were all dolls of some 'monster' who controlled their strings. They were all bloody mad.

Malfoy hated them all for being so susceptible when they all claimed to be so perfect. They were ruining his life in two worlds, if that was even possible.

"Didn't know you had it in you Granger. My father would be so proud of you," he muttered as he painfully pulled himself up. Blood dribbled through his parted lips as he stood defiantly. Granger looked shocked as he was able to hold himself up right and he smirked.

"That was a good try kid, but I suggest you keep practicing. I'm Draco Malfoy and nothing keeps me down. Now be a good girl and open the door for your better." The three were too flabbergasted at his fake recovery that they released him with promises of future target practicing. Too weak to fight anymore, Malfoy clenched his teeth and painfully strolled out of their sight. He had never admitte to being bested and never would.

-------------

After stumbling out of the Room of Requirement, Malfoy managed to limp down to the dungeons. After a very long journey to the common room, he collapsed on the floor. He hoped no one was lingering in the room at such a late hour.

"What happened to you?" Pansy shrieked.

"Merlin help me! Will these infernal women ever leave me be?" Malfoy thought.

"Nothing that concerns you Parkinson. I'm very tired so why don't you scamper off into the night while I do the same."

Pansy pursed her lips and ignored him. She learned that was the best way to deal with such a large bag of hot air like Malfoy. She drug him up and placed him on a sofa. "You don't look like you could even crawl let alone scamper. I've decided to forgive your little outburst this evening, but if you cross me I will finish whatever someone else started." She grinned evilly as she peeled off his shoes.

Finding himself once again too tired to argue, Malfoy relinquished control. "Whatever Parkinson." He waved a dismissive hand, and Pansy took that as the only apology he'd ever give.

"Who hurt you?"

"Granger and Goons, but I have a plan to retaliate. And, I think I know how to find your 'lady love', because he's such a girl…but first…a nap." Malfoy immediately fell into sleep.

-------

I'm not sure if it's clear but the real Draco will now be referred to as Malfoy and the other Draco as simply Draco...sorry for the confusion...it was Pansy who changed the names


End file.
